U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,117 discloses a coaxial connector having component parts including, a conductive center contact coaxially surrounded by a dielectric body of insulation material, in turn, surrounded coaxially by a conductive shell for disengageable connection with an electrical coaxial cable. The component parts are interlocked by a pin constructed in the following manner. An opening extends through the thickness of the outer shell and is aligned with another opening which extends entirely through the dielectric body and intercepts the center contact. The aligned openings are filled with a fluent and solidifiable dielectric material such as epoxy. The epoxy then solidifies and forms a rigid pin which resists movement of the center contact and the dielectric body with respect to the outer shell.
In a coaxial connector according to the invention, a fluent and solidifiable material adheres to a conductive outer shell of the connector and is formed into a collar which resists movement of a dielectric body of the connector. The fluent material is deposited in a recess in the periphery of the dielectric body. The recess forms the collar to a precise small size and shape to minimize the impedance mismatch caused by presence of the collar in the connector. Further the collar is formed subsequent to assembly of the dielectric body within the outer shell. Thereby, the collar is positioned precisely and without contributing to an increase in cumulative tolerances in the assembly of the dielectric body and the outer shell.
According to the invention a coaxial connector is characterized in that, a dielectric body is coaxially surrounded by an outer shell with a compression fit, a recess in the periphery of the dielectric body encircles the dielectric body and is aligned with an opening extending through the thickness of the outer shell, and a solidifiable material in the recess adheres to the outer shell to form a rigid collar projecting radially inward to engage the dielectric body and resist movement of the dielectric body.
An object of the invention is to provide an electrical coaxial connector with interlocked component parts.
Another object of the invention is to provide a retention collar of dielectric material to minimize the effect on characteristic impedance while supplying superior retention.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrical coaxial connector with component parts of the connector having interlocking features that are provided without contribution to cumulative tolerances in the assembly of the component parts.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrical coaxial conector with a conductive outer shell and a dielectric body interlocked to the outer shell by a collar formed by a solidifiable material.
Other objects and advantages are present and are intended to be covered in the description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.